Max
Lightning Max (イナズマックス, Inazumakkusu) is an A-Class, rank 19, superhero for the Hero Association. His real name is revealed to be Max (マックス, Makkusu). Appearance Lightning Max is a young man with blonde hair that is slicked back and tapered to a point and has a prominent widow's peak. He has relatively thick eyebrows, dark lines around his eyes, and a lightning symbol on his left cheek. He wears a tight fitting outfit that consists of a tank top, shorts, long socks and sleeves that go from mid-bicep to mid-forearm. His outfit is black with yellow lining, and lightning symbols emblazoned on all the pieces of his outfit. Personality Max is shown to think ahead and spy on his target to know how to defeat them but it is shown that he has some doubt in his abilities. Plot Introduction Saga In the anime, Lightning max arrives at A-City with Smile Man to fight Vaccine Man, but is utterly defeated.One-Punch Man; Episode 1 Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc Lightning Max and many other heroes decided to head to Z-City to investigate the rumored monster of the city after it defeated Golden Ball and Spring Mustache, but he came to the scene after it was already beaten by Saitama. Sea Monster Arc He is seen observing Stinger's defeat at the hands of the Sea King through a telescope and decides to go and fight the Sea King himself until reinforcements arrive. But before he can even act, the Sea King appears behind him in an instant smiling menacingly. This startled Lightning Max and he quickly attacks the king with his Lightning Kick, but it has no effect on him and the Sea King casually remarks that it hurt a little. Lightning Max realizing he can't win tries to think of a way to escape, but before he can move he's punched with full force by the Sea King, who sends him flying into the building across from them. The building begins crumbling down and Max tries to escape, but is confronted once again by Sea King. In a desperate effort, Max unleashes his Flying Reverse Roundhouse Kick, but once again it has no effect on Sea King and he knocks out Max with a punch and sends him flying once again into the streets below where the building threatens to crush him. Luckily he is caught by the S-Class Hero Puri-Puri-Prisoner before the crumbling building crushed him. He was later hospitalized alongside Stinger. While reading the newspaper, about the incident and the hero who took their credit, Puri-Puri-Prisoner appears, much to their horror, and is about to give them both his special medicine, but Lightning Max and Stinger ran away with fear. One-Punch Man; Episode 9 Sometime after the event, he received a promotion to rank 19.http://i.imgur.com/RYd2jjW.jpg Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Max is participating in the Martial Arts Tournament in C-City at the the C-City Super Stadium. This is the first time Max has participated in the tournament. His first opponent was Lin Lin, and he won the battle without (according to the audience) much difficulty, but it was a tough fight according to himself. Abilities & Powers Lightning Max's high ranking as an A-Class hero shows that he is a highly capable individual. Fighting Style Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Lightning Max has been shown to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. He uses multiple inbuild mechanisms of his shoes during battles. Hyper Karate (ハイパー空手, Haipā Karate): Has not been shown yet. *'Lightning Kick' (稲妻蹴り, Inazuma Keri): Lightning Max throws a super fast kick that causes a small explosion utilizing gunpowder stored in his shoe. *'Flying Reverse Round-House Lightning Kick' (稲妻飛び後ろ回し蹴り, Inazuma Tobi Ushiro Mawashigeri): Lightning Max clicks his heel down which causes the toe of his shoe to open, revealing small boosters that light and cause his kick to become even faster. The kick is exceptionally fast and causes a large explosion. Equipment Special Shoes: Lightning Max wears a pair of special shoes with gunpowder stored inside them. The shoes also have multiple inbuilt mechanisms such as boosters inside them. Telescope: Lightning Max carries a telescope with him to observe events from afar. Hero Rating Lightning Max's rating determined by the Hero Association. Anime and Manga Differences Episode 1 *In the manga, Lightning Max did not fight Vaccine Man. Episode 9 *After his defeat at the hands of Sea King, he is in the hospital along with Stinger frustrated from reading a newspaper, only later shocked to see Puri-Puri-Prisoner comes by to see them both and run off afterwards when Puri-Puri Prisoner was going to give them shots. Episode 11 *Lightning Max appears at Hero Association HQ to help out with the Rescuing operation with Stinger and License-less Rider. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:A-Class Category:Superheroes Category:Human Category:Male Category:Martial Artist